


rainfall.

by booperbeanv3



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 300 words [sound of crying], M/M, Oma Kokichi Is Sad For No Fucking Reason, Rain, Short One Shot, Unspecified Setting, can be interpreted as friendship but i say they made out a few lines after, definitely outside the ultimate academy tho, first time writing kiibs for fics btw bc i'm in a state, my brain has only been of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booperbeanv3/pseuds/booperbeanv3
Summary: Kiibo likes the rain. Kokichi doesn't.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	rainfall.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii first kiibo/kiibouma fic  
> 1\. it's short because fuck effort  
> 2\. it makes 0 sense because fuck effort  
> 3\. this is literally just bc i'm tired and wanna get something i like out so i don't feel shitty for not updating lcv3  
> [but dw i am making plans]  
> take this shit

Kiibo likes the rain.

The way it makes a soft pittering sound, drumming against the surfaces it splashes by.

Since he’s waterproof, he doesn’t have to worry about rusting while he sits outside. All he can do is sit and stare in silence.

Kokichi finds it almost bittersweet.

His ears buzz. The sky is as grey and dull as he sees everything else, but the memories are bright and colourful--but all he sees is a murky reflection of who he once was.

A murky reflection in a puddle below, right between his feet, rippling with each droplet breaking the surface.

“Hey Kiibo,” Kokichi asks, tilting his head to the other. The vinyl of his makeshift raincoat crinkles. He still feels like Kiibo shouldn’t have offered it in the first place. “Doesn’t the rain bother you? Won’t it get in your wires and ruin you?”

Kiibo leans forward slightly. “Not at all. My body is armoured quite heavily, so I doubt anything would get through.”

“It’s calming.”

Kokichi laughs. “Like you’d know what’s ‘calming’ or not.”

“I see you’re still keeping up with that…”

“How boring, you don’t react like you used to.”

“It’s exhausting. You never listen anyway.”

Pitter patter, pitter patter.   
  
“It’s funny how there’s rain coming out of a glass dome. It’s kind of taunting, in a way. I hate that.”

“...”

Now Kokichi is quiet, sinking in his seat in front of the academy. It’s testing his patience with all the ridiculous things going by. He’d rather have the endless sunshine and the clear, starry night.

Kiibo shifts closer to Kokichi. “Is it okay if I touch you?” 

Kokichi gives a silent nod. Kiibo reaches his arm around Kokichi, pulling him in closer.

“It’s strange, being stuck in here, but I know we’ll get out one day. I hope so. Then we can make new memories.”

New memories… New memories to mimic the old ones, and drown out those further back.

New memories in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> yadda yadda social media @booperbeanv3 on twitter and tumblr and booperbean#2390 on discord


End file.
